Amores y desamores de las konuichis de konoha
by sango surime
Summary: Que pasa en la vida delas jovenes kunuichis de esta tan conocida aldea, llantos y alegrias es lo que nos espera en esta historia,espero les agrade advertencia pa q no se quejen LEEMON


Ese día, ese hermoso y primer día

Ese día, ese hermoso y primer día

1ª parte

Hacia días que hinata se sentía de un manera extraña, no sabia como explicar esa sensación. Sabia que estaba enamorada de Naruto desde la academia, pero era la primera vez que sentía algo como aquello. Cada vez que lo veía no solo se agitaba y sonrojaba, ahora solo miraba sus labios; deseando poder tocarlos, quería , estar cerca de él, abrasarlo, sentirlo, besarlo. Estaba desesperada, cada día se hacia mas más fuertes, no sabia que hacer.

Hacia una semana que sus equipos empezaron a trabajar juntos, hinata se sentía muy feliz por ello. Más había notado que ocurrían cosas extrañas. Al principio, Sai, acostumbraba buscar platica o mandarle cumplidos, esto le era un poco incomodo, pero no le molesto, fue gracias a esto, que naruto empezó a fijarse mas en ella, o por lo menos eso imaginaba.

Últimamente había ocurrido que sus miradas coincidían y además notaba un extraño rubor en las mejillas del chico. ¿Podía acaso haber una posibilidad de que ese chico de ojos azules se fijara en ella?. Esta idea le emocionaba mucho; más no se hacia ilusiones; podía estar equivocada.

Ese día, los habían llamado, Tsunade sama necesitaba de ellos.

-esta es una misión de rango C por lo que nada mas les he llamado a ustedes dos

-Ehhhh, y porque nosotros?- se quejo naruto

-por que son los únicos que no tienen nada que hacer, su misión es entregar este tratado de libre comercio con el país del nano y como ambos ya han estado allí supuse que no les seria difícil.

-Bien y cuando nos vamos?

-De inmediato, después de todo esta a 2 días de aquí; háganlo lo mas rápido que puedan ya que los necesito para otras misiones

-quechi!!

Quedaron de verse en la entrada de Konoha en media hora. Hinata corrió a su casa a arreglar sus cosas, 4 días con naruto kun todo parecía un sueño estaba feliz y nerviosa a la vez, pues podría aprovechar y confesarle sus sentimientos; mas le preocupaba el deseo que había nacido en ella por narutokun. Se sentía tan nerviosa que no noto cuando Kiba se le puso enfrente.

-Hinata, ¿es verdad que tendrás una misión sola con naruto?

-Kiba kun ¿Qué ases aquí? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eso no importa, solo contesta.

-Pues si, pero que tiene de importancia

-Hinata- la tomo de los hombros y la miro fijamente a los ojos, parecía perturbado-Yo... qui..ero.. decir.. te.. ..que ..tuuu..ahhh…

- ¿Qué ocurre kibakun?

- No nada solo prométeme que te cuidaras mucho, no confió en el pervertido de naruto.

-Gracias- le sonríe- realmente agradezco que te preocupes por mí.

Fue extraña esa reacción de Kiba;"¿Me pregunto que estará ocurriendo con todos?";cuando iba a reunirse con naruto que ya la esperaba junto con Sai a quien parecía golpeaba en la cabeza, mientras sonreía.

-Será mejor que no vuelvas a comentar eso si no es que quieras acabar con un ojo morado. Ohh hinata ¿ya estas lista?

-Hai

-Entonces nos vemos Sai

-Hai, Naruto; ahhhhhh y no vayas a hacer "cosas" malas.

-cállate idiota

Caminaron todo el día sin decir una sola palabra. Se sentía ansiosa por decirle todo lo que sentía por el; deseaba poder sentirlo, ser uno solo…

-¿Qué te parece si descansamos Hinata?

-¿Ehhhh?- venia tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había notado cuando se había hecho de noche. - Esta bien

-Entonces ¿por que no vas por agua en lo que yo armo la tienda.

-Ok naruto kun

Se sentía tan nerviosa; cada vez que oía la voz de naruto, aumentaban los latidos de su corazón. Una vez con el agua regreso, regreso al campamento, y vio como naruto ya había armado una casa de campaña y se disponía a prender la fogata.

-Oh , Hinata, ya esta la tienda, pero para no armar otra, que tal si dormimos juntos?

-¿Qué?

-No.. no.. no lo mal interpretes me refería a dormir en la misma tienda, si no te molesta?

-No, no claro que no naruto –kun

Se sentía a morir, iba a compartir una casa de campaña con, naruto; ellos solos. Estaba nerviosa de solo pensarlo, no sabía si aguantaría la tentación.

Después de cenar; decidieron entrar a la tienda a arreglar sus camas y se alistaron para dormir. Era una noche calurosa, así que ambos usaron ropa ligera; se acomodaron y , cuando se disponían a dormir….

-ACCHHHUUUUU- había estornudado fuertemente, ¿Cómo podía ser que hubiera estornudado en un momento como ese?

-Estas bien Hinata?

-Si solo tengo un poco de frió-Sentía vergüenza de haber estornudado enfrente de naruto.

-Que te parece si duermo junto a ti? Así no te dará frió.

-Pero, Naruto kun –Naruto salió de sus cobijas y se metió a las de ella.

-Te perece si te abraso?-Mientras pasaba los brazos al rededor de ella.

-Narutokun-Mientras la presionaba contra su pecho.

-No te preocupes hinata, no haré nada, si es lo que estas pensando.

-Esta bien – Era increíble por primera vez no se desmayaba al estar cerca de Naruto. Oía como sus corazones latían fuertemente como el calor ala invadía, podía oler su aroma sentía fluir su sangre quería………

-Hinata

-¿Qué pasa narutokun?

-Sabes ase tiempo que me he sentido un poco distinto

-Si has cambiado mucho, parecías alguien diferente cuando volviste a Konoha y…

-No me refería a eso.

-Ahhh, no?- lo miro ,tenia un leve rubor en la cara "¿podrá ser?, ¿será que?"

-Es que ciento que tu me gustas , y bueno yo... – "No podía ser, no podía estar pasando"- bueno solo quería que lo.. supieras … y entere si tu no sientes lo mismo, yo entiendo que podría gustarte mas los chicos como Sai o Sasuke además…

-No te equivocas, además… yo… al único que quiero… es a ti.- no podía creerlo debía ser un sueño.

-Enserio??

-Si – se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, aquel chico que había admirado en secreto durante tantos años, ahora le correspondía.

Sintió como el chico a lo su rostro y la beso, con una ternura que no esperaba de el. Se coloco sobre ella y empezó a besarla apasionadamente, a lo que ella correspondía de la misma manera .Todos esos deseos acumulados se dieron rienda suelta aquella noche. Sentía como recorría su cuerpo, pasando los dedos por su cabello, tocando su cuello, pasando por encima de sus pechos, llegando asta su pierna, cual acaricio hasta que rompieron el beso. Dé ella solo salían suspiro de excitación, empezó entonces a besarle el cuello e intento quitarle la camisa, mas ella lo evito poniendo su mano; mas el chico metió la mano por debajo de la camisa , acariciando sus senos. Hinata no sabia que hacer, todo eso se sentía tan bien .El saco su mano y la abraso fuertemente, acariciando su espalda, uniéndolo en un beso tan apasionado, que todas las dudas, la inseguridad desapareció; dejando el camino libre ala pación que en ellos nacía. Fue el momento en el que ella empezó a acariciar la espalda del ojiazul , cuando el supo que había llegado el momento. Deslizo la camisa hasta retirarla de el cuerpo de Hinata.

-aaaahhh, Naruto-kun

El empezó a desvestirse, mientras ella lo observaba, recostada; Naruto beso el cuello de Hinata, recorriendo con sus labios su pecho, su abdomen y, cuando toco su cintura, empezó a bajar el pantalón mientras la besaba.

-aaahhhhhhhh…Aaahhhhhhhh,Naaaaruto

El chico se acomodo encima de hinata de forma en que pudieran besarse; uno al otro, entre beso y beso, acariciaban cada parte del cuerpo del otro. El acaricio tiernamente las piernas de ella; el placer se izo tan grande, el deseo de que la tomara, ser uno con él, y así ligeramente entreabrió las piernas. El placer la abordo sorpresivamente, al sentir como el calor la invadía; él había introducido su miembro en ella, demostrándole el gran amor que sentía. Ambos habían quedado que dado agotados, por todo el lapso de seducción. El empezó a moverse, introduciéndose más y más en ella. De arriba abajo, cada vez más y más rápido; fue entonces que a hinata la invadió una sensación de burbujeo en el momento en que todo terminaba. Era algo muy cálido lo que ahora se encontraba dentro de ella. El calo rendido, sobre los pechos de hinata. Se besaron hasta quedar profundamente dormidos; fue el momento más feliz de su vida; había sido la experiencia mas maravillosa que pudo haber sentido, y no seria la ultima, puesto que ambos todavía querían mas.

Hinata despertó al sentir lo tenues rayos de sol; se sentía tan cansada; todo parecía un sueño , un hermoso sueño; mas, al notar que se encontraba desnuda supo que todo había sido real. No podía creerlo había hecho el amor con su adorado naruto kun, y lo mas importante es que el le había correspondido a sus sentimientos. Se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Mas una la invadía… donde estaba su naruto kun. En ese momento el susodicho entro en la casa de campaña con esa sonrisa que a ella tanto le fascinaba.

-baya, veo que te as despertado.

Hinata trato de taparse lo más posible.

-buenos días…. Naruto kun…

El se acerco de manera seductora, terminando encima de la joven

-te ves hermosa cuando duermes.

Noto un leve rubor la invadía, y, antes de ser atacada por un apasionado beso, un leve rubor en el rostro de su amado. Hinata noto un escalofrío, cuando naruto paso sus manos por su cintura recostándose sobre ella acariciándola. Ella paso sus manos por la espalda del chico, asiendo que a este sé le erizaran los vellos de la espalda. Las manos del joven acariciaban el cuerpo de la chica, a lo que ella respondía presionando su cuerpo al del joven .Detuvo el beso cuando noto que el joven acariciaba sus pechos, ambos se quedaron viendo, se encontraban muy agitados, el intento continuar el beso pero ella lo detuvo.

-creo .. que .. Deberíamos de continuar con la misión .. naruto kun

Y así como había empezado, así se termino; el se levanto rápidamente de encima de la confundida chica, volteándose para dedicarle una tierna sonrisa.

-tienes razón -se acerco al oído de la joven- ya en Konoha podremos seguir asiendo mas de esas cosa

Naruto se levanto, y antes de salir de la casa de campaña se volteo a ver a hinata.

-vístete o podrías pescar un resfriado .. te espero afuera

Hinata podía oír los latidos de su corazón, se sentía tan afortunada de estar al lado de su amado naruto kun, los acontecimientos de esos dos días la hacían sentir tan dichosa, esperaba que no fuera uno de sus sueños, todo era tan perfecto que no podía ser un sueño, un sueño nunca es tan perfecto.

Rápidamente se vistió, y al salir de la casa de campaña se encontró con naruto recogiendo agua del rió.

-ya estoy lista naruto kun.. ya podemos.. irnos

-me parece bien ayúdame a recoger la casa de campaña.. hinata chan

Hinata se dio para recoger la casa de campaña cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura, y un susurro entro por su oído:

-sabes .. lo de anoche.. bueno..para mi …fue algo muy especial y sabes ..me gustaría ..saber si para ti fue tan especial como lo asido para mi.. por que sabes.. deseo que esto se repita por el resto de nuestras vidas.

El corazón le latía al mil por hora, la felicidad la invadía; no podía creer lo que estaba pasando; todos esos momentos, esas palabras, como si de un sueño se tratara, en su vida había sido mas feliz, tanto que sintió que las lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.

-Ohhh … naruto kun

-Te ocurre algo hinata chan

Ambos se quedan mirando frente a frente, hinata se abraso al cuerpo del chico, que parecía confundido.

-Ohhh naruto kun … no sabes ..lo feliz.. que soy a tu lado.. yo.. también..quiero repetirlo el resto de nuestras vidas.. mi querido naruto kun..

-hinata..no sabes lo feliz que meases estando a mi lado..te amo tanto

Las lagrimas siguieron corriendo por su rostro, en ese abraso que parecía no terminar nunca.

Ambos caminaban tomados de las manos, la tranquilidad en el corazón de hinata era inmensa, no podía existir una persona mas feliz que ella en ese momento, toda ella estaba allí solo por el, en ese momento no cabía nadie mas que naruto, el era la persona mas especial para ella y a hora que estaban juntos no iba dejar que nadie los separa, en este momento ni sakura podría separarlos y eso la hacia sentir muy feliz.

-Te pasa algo hinata?

-Ahhhh ..no.. solo esta pensando el feliz que soy a tu lado

El chico se ruborizó y poso su mano tras su nuca, se veía tan tierno cuando se ponía nervioso; eso era algo que le gustaba de el, así que no pudo evitar reír ante la escena, como respuesta el también se rió.

-Baya hinata chan .. ahh bueno.. me tenias preocupado de repente te quedaste callada .. y bueno ..yo..

-discúlpame yo no quise preocuparte..

-bueno eso llano importa

El camino hacia el país del nano era largo la hacia tiempo desde que habían ido por primera vez, y era una de esos recuerdos que a hinata no lo agradaban mucho.

-hinata chan te acuerdas de la primera vez que vinimos al país del nano? Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-Si ya ni me acuerdo..

-Ehhh pero si aquella vez vinimos con Chouji y tu me salvaste .. es que acaso no te acuerdas?

-Fu ase mucho creo que se me han olvidado algunas cosa..

En realidad todavía recordaba perfectamente esa misión, sobre todo aa…

-Ohhe te acuerdas de haruka jime?

Como olvidarla, esa princesa creída, que le reprocho el hecho de que le gustara naruto kun, y no solo eso si no que el ofreció el quedarse con ella como su consejero, a sabiendas de sus sentimientos por el chico. Ella era algo de lo que hinata no le gustaba hablar, pero no le agradaba la ida de que su adorado naruto se llevara tan bien con la princesa.

-Ahora recuerdo que, me ofreció el puesto de consejero del señor feudal; me pregunto si la oferta seguirá en pie.

No podía ser, su corazón no aguanto esas palabras, se dejo caer al suelo, sintiendo como las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, como el miedo la invadía ante el pensamiento de perder a su amado naruto. La sola idea era tan dolorosa, sintió su mundo caerse en pedazos, la alegría se desvanecía en un instante, todos sus sueños se alejaban de ella asiendo la sentirse completamente vacía.

-Oe hinata que te sucede?

-No quiero.. no quiero que ella te aleje de mi lado

-Hinata que estas diciendo?

-no quiero perderte.. tu eres todo en mi vida .. no aguantaría si te perdiera.. yo te amo ..Naruto kun .. y sin ti mi vida esta acabada… no valgo nada si tu no estas a mi lado..

Ella se abalanzo sobre el cuello de el chico, llorando sobre un confundido naruto.

-No soportaría si te quedas con ella..yo … mi dolor seria tan grande que buscaría la forma de desaparecer de este mundo .. pues llano puedo vivir sin ti.. yo de verdad te amo..no me dejes ...por favor .. yo te amo ..no me …..dejes…..

-Hinata .. yo solo bromeaba , jamás te dejaría; sabiendo que te pondrías tan mal jamás lo hubiese dicho..yo..me perdonas..Hinata chan

Tomo la barbilla de la chica y le dio un suave beso, poco a poco la calma volvía al corazón de hinata, sentía como el calor recorría su cuerpo.

-Llano llores, a la única que amo es a ti y por nada del mundo te dejaría, té amo demasiado asi que llano llores

-Te amo naruto kun

-yo también

Ambos quedaron abrasados un buen rato oyendo el latir de sus corazones.

-Vamos hinata chan hay que continuar

-hai , naruto kun

Poco a poco el atardecer fue cayendo y con el la llegada al país del nano se hacia mas evidente. A hinata ya no le dolía el corazón y estaba segura que el amor que le profesaba naruto kun era suficientemente fuerte como para que la abandonara por una mejor posición social, mas todavía le temía ala princesa haruka que hacia tres años había mostrado un extraño interés por su amado naruto kun no sabia de lo que esta seria capas de hacer; claro si todavía estaba interesada en su amado, aun así no podía bajar la guardia y debía estar preparada para cualquier caso.

Ya a lo lejos se podía ver el palacio, sencillo pero elegante.

-Recuerdo que la primera vez que vinimos esto era más humilde, mas se ve que no han desperdiciado su tiempo. Ya veo porque Tsunade no baacha quería hacer este tratado de libre comercio.

Fueron escoltados asta el castillo, donde lo esperaba el "señor" feudal.

-sean bienvenidos ninjas de Konoha, pero que es esto? Yo pedí explícitamente que quería al ninja uzumaki naruto para esta misión, aunque este que han enviado no esta del todo mal.

-Ha pasado tiempo haruna jime veo que no me reconoce.

-No es posible..¿Eres tu naruto kun? Has crecido mucho en estos tres años.

-Usted también parece haber madurado mucho.

-pero que te pasa? Desde cuando nos tratamos de usted, dime haruna, naruto kun

-Disculpa, haruna san

-para usted, haruna jime, y quien eres tu?

-Ahhh ella es hinata estuvo con migo en la misión pasada y además es….

-Si, si, bien que tal si pasamos al comedor allí nos espera una grandiosa cena, ven pasa

-AHH pero…

La princesa se llevo a rastras a naruto kun, esto parecía el comienzo de una noche muy larga.

Durante la cena el ambiente se tenso bastante, la princesa en uno de los costados, naruto junto a ella, y junto a este se encontraba hinata, ella ya se esperaba una bienvenida de este tipo.

-Dime naruto kun que tal ha estado Konoha? Recuerdo que tenían algunos problemas cuando nos conocimos, espero su situación haya mejorado.

-Así es, ya la aldea se ha estabilizado, mas han salido algunos problemas externos.

-Mm que interesante, y dime que tal estas tu? Que ha ocurrido en tu vida durante estos tres años? Oshiete cure naruto kun

-Bueno yo me la e pasado entrenando

-Dime, no as olvidado la oferta que te ice ase tres años, que dices, todavía no as cambiado de opinión o por fin aceptaras mi propuesta.

El corazón de hinata latia con fuerza, todavía le preocupaba la respuesta que su amado daría.

-no lo ciento haruna jime, pero no me no me interesa el puesto de consejero.

-Y dime que te parece el de señor feudal, yo estoy disponible y tu as crecido mucho y…

-pido mil disculpas pero tendré que rechazar su oferta. Por que como podrá ver –paso su mano alrededor de hinata juntándola a su cuerpo - hinata y yo somos novios y me gustaría estar a su lado.

Hinata se sorprendió ante la declaración de naruto, no esperaba que se lo encarara ala princesa, y de alguna manera, eso le asía muy feliz.

-Ohh , baya así que son pareja, quien lo hubiera dicho, o pero miren la hora que es, se empieza a ser tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ..- alza la mano señalando a una persona- mi sirviente les mostrara sus habitaciones.

-por aquí por favor

Ambos jóvenes le siguieron, hinata iba algo nerviosa, pues naruto la llevada de la mano.

-naruto kun

--pasa algo hinata chan?

Se veía algo molesto.

-te ocurre algo naruto kun? Te noto serio.

-Ohh no es nada, disculpa si te preocupe, pero es que la princesa me saca de quicio, me molesta como te esta tratando, Dime tu estas bien?

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi, daiyogu yo me esperaba algo así, así que ya no te preocupes por mi, mejor pensemos en la misión.

-pero no me parece como te esta tratando y..y ..a mi eso..

-ya no te preocupes por mi ve tranquilo yo estaré bien.

O por lo menos eso esperaba, no quería admitirlo pero empezaban a afectarle los malos tratos de la princesa pero sobre todo en lo que esta pudiera a serle a su querido naruto kun.

-llegamos estas son sus habitaciones

Eran dos cuartos separados, uno enfrente de otro.

-Buenas noches hinata chan.

Dulcemente le da un beso en los labios, ella lo toma por el cuello y lo besa apasionadamente, como desearía que ese beso durar eternamente, le amaba tanto .Poco después se rompió el beso y cada uno marcho a su habitación.

Como deseaba el estar en el mismo cuarto que su adorado naruto kun, pero eso no era posible, seria demasiado pedir. No podía sentirse mal por eso. Los celos de la princesa era mas preocupante ahora , aun cuando naruto le demostró su cariño no podía dejar de preocuparse de lo que la princesa seria capas de hacer por conquistar a su naruto kun, y que tal si su naruto kun no la amaba lo suficiente y la dejaba por la princesa, que tal si ella no era lo suficientemente buena para el.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una princesa que; extrañamente, tenia una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien parece que por fin te le as declarado te felicito.

-Se le ofrece algo haruna jime

-Dime crees poder hacer feliz a naruto kun?

-por que lo dice haruna jime?

-Mmmm .. no creo que una kunoichi como tu , pueda darle todo lo que merece.

-Me esta insultando, princesa

-Lo ciento, solo te hacia saber mi punto de vista.

-Princesa ocurre algo?- la tención se sentía en el aire, la pobre hinata no sabia que hacer.

-¡No!, por que? Debería?, después de todo tu fuiste quien se quedo con el.

-Oooohh, perdone si dije algo que la ofendiera princesa, no pensé en lo que decía.

-No es ninguna ofensa, mas me la tengo bien merecida, no se tal vez pueda tener una oportunidad, la noche es larga y la madrugada también; tal vez pueda convencerle que se quede con migo..

Hinata empezó a llorar.

-por que me dice eso; usted es tan cruel…

-lo se pero al final el que decidirá será naruto kun- Camino hacia la puerta y salió… y volvió a entrar.-Aahh por cierto, no quiero que interfieras así que te encerrare con llave; asta mañana hinata san.

La princesa salió dejando encerrada a una hinata triste y temerosa a lo que la princesa podría hacer y; aun mas ala reacción que naruto kun podría tener. Siempre se había sentido inferior a los demás, pero naruto le había demostrado que ella podía hacer grandes cosas si luchaba pos sus sueños. Aun así no podía dejar de sentirse inferior; ella no era una princesa, no era tan decida como haruna ,ni siquiera era lo suficientemente madura.

La pena la invadía, el pensar que el chico de sus sueños podría cambiarla por otra, era insoportable; pero el ya le había demostrado que la amaba, si no ¿Qué había sido lo de la noche pasada? ¿Un juego? ¿una aventura? , le venían tantas ideas a la cabeza, se sentía fatal, no quería creer que…no, no podía ser verdad. Ella sentía que realmente lo amaba, mas temía que lo peor fuera a pasar.

Tantas dudas la hicieron quedarse profundamente dormida, recordó las suaves caricias y los besos, las cosas bonitas que ocurrieron esa noche.

-hinata… despierta.. Hinata

¿De quien es esa vos?¿Naruto kun?

-Hinata….sintió un tierno beso en los labios; abrió ligeramente los ojos; era de día, se sentía cansada, tenia a alguien encima de ella;abrió un poco mas los ojos y observo un naruto mirándola muy de cerca.

-Naruto kun

-Baya, por fin despiertas, iba a empezar a acariciarte para ver si reaccionabas

Alzó ligeramente las ropas de la chica mientras la besaba; ella detuvo el beso.

-¿Te ocurre algo Hinata?

Lo miro un instante.

-No, no me ocurre nada naruto kun - reanudo el beso; abrazándole fuertemente;el , respondía acariciándola; deslizando sus manos bajo la ropa de la chica. Hinata disfruto de todas esas caricias al punto de olvidarse de todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, sus temores, sus penas, esa inseguridad que ella sentía, todo se avía ido.

Todo termino en un instante; como un bello sueño interrumpido por el amanecer.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto kun?

-betsuni , pero, no es el lugar ni el momento; esperemos a Konoha.

Se sentía ansiosa, no podía esperar, le deseaba tanto. Fue un instante en el que ella recordó todo lo sucedido. El dolor penetro en su pecho.

-Dime naruto kun ¿Ah ocurrido algo entre la princesa Haruna y tú?

-Lo dices por que no quise hacerlo?

La tención se sentía, Tenia que decírselo,no podía ocultarle nada, pero temía la reacción que pudiera tener el chico. Se sentía tan nerviosa, no podía pronunciar palabra. Temía tanto a separarse de el…

-Hinata ocurre algo?

Tenia que hacerlo, no podía rendirse a mitad de el camino..

-Naruto kun, anoche, la princesa vino y me amenazo para que te dejara y me encerró en la habitación ….. Temí que pudiese convencerte y que tu me dejarías, pues ella es una princesa y yo .. yo …yo –El llanto corría por sus mejillas –El llanto corría por sus mejillas ,era tan doloroso admitirlo. –Naruto kun, yo te amo … y… temo… tanto .. perderte…

-Dime Hinata ,¿Confías en mi?

-Si naruto kun - Se temía lo peor

-Entonces por que no crees en mis sentimientos; que lo que ciento por ti es real,¿Por qué piensas que puedo cambiarte por haruna?

Entre el llanto, esos se volvieron palabras.

-Por que ella es mejor que yo: porque ella podría darte cualquier cosa y yo ... yo … no soy nada, soy una inútil, soy…

Un beso interrumpió el discurso. Un suave beso que la invadió, que detuvo su llanto.

-Sabes hinata, tal vez ella pueda darme muchas cosas, pero solo hay una que yo deseo con toda mi alma y eso eres tu

-pero…

-Shhh; no hables .. yo te amo, y no te cambiaria por nada en el mundo; si fuera necesario, renunciaría hacer hokage por ti. No quiero que temas perderme, por que yo seré tuyo siempre, por eso no debes preocuparte.

Todo termino con un abraso, que calmo sus penas y los lleno de la alegría y seguridad que les provoca el sentirse realmente enamorados.

2ª parte

Había llegado la hora de volver a konoha ,ambos se encontraban muy felices; tantos malentendidos que ahora lo único importante para ellos era pasar el mayor tiempo juntos. Todo parecía un sueño para hinata; sonaba casi imposible que hacia apenas 2 días desde que se había declarado; desde que se habían entregado a su amor mutuo.

Ahora lo único que deseaba era llegar a konoha y gritárselo a todo el mundo; por fin estaba con la persona que amaba; aquella de la que se había enamorado desde pequeña. Su felicidad no podía ser mas grande….

-Baya perece que están muy alegres esta mañana; abran estado haciendo "cosillas" durante su ausencia?

Parecía la princesa estaba molesta (mas bien celosa) por que cuando los miro ellos venían tomados de la mano. Hinata sentía hervirle la sangre ; nada mas con recordar cada una de de las cosas que les izo pasar , pero….

-Si; no crees que hacemos una linda pareja?

No esperaba que naruto fuera quien le contestara y fue eso lo que, mas le dolió a la princesa.

-La verdad es que preferiría que estuvieras con migo; en vez de con esa cualquiera.

Hinata estuvo apunto de darle una bofetada, pero extraordinaria mente, naruto kun la detuvo.

-Déjala, recuerda nuestra misión. Por cierto haruna jime ¿Ya firmo el tratado?

-Si aquí esta

Un hombre se acerco a la princesa y le entrego un sobre; ella se lo entrego a naruto.

-Espero que con eso nos veamos mas seguido, ya veras; vendrás rogándome que sea tuya

-entonces sé muy paciente; por que eso no pasara nunca- respondió él dándose la vuelta.

Jalo a hinata por la puerta y se marcharon. Caminaron en silencio un buen rato…

-Hinata

Ella se detuvo, ¿Qué le preguntaría ahora?

-¿Qué… pasa, Naruto kun?

- gomenasai

-Ehhh?

- ciento no haberte defendido ante haruka

-Ahh… eto… no te preocupes.. narutokun, no me ha afectado su comentario...

-Pero fue muy ruda contigo y me amenazo delante tuyo

-Pero tu .. me .. amas así que no debo de preocuparme .. ¿Cierto?

Hinata se armo de valor y lo miro a la cara. Él estaba impávido por la pregunta.

-¿Dime hinata, me amas?¿Realmente me amas? Por que yo…- Empezó a moverse hacia ella, arrinconándola junto a un árbol - necesito de tu cuerpo – coloco sus labios sobre su cuello - necesito de tu cariño – paso sus manos tras la cintura de hinata y la acerco a su cuerpo –de tu delicadeza, de lo tierna que eres con migo .. y me duele que dudes de mis sentimientos

Se acerco a ella entregándose en un beso, fuerte y apasionado. Ella respondía esa demostración tan cariñosa. Naruto abrazo y beso a hinata un largo rato, hasta el momento que las caricias aparecieron. Las manos de ambos jóvenes buscaban la manera de deslizarse bajo las ropas, la pasión paso a excitación de un momento a otro; mas fue hinata quien esta vez detuvo la emoción del momento. Des izo el beso y miro en los ojos del chico.

-Naruto kun yo.. perdóname.. no quise..

-No te preocupes hinata, no me importa ahora – e intento reanudarlo pero las manos de la chica lo detuvieron.

-Creo.. mejor.. por que no continuamos .. ya estando en konoha …así podríamos … estar mas cómodos.

\Ella hablaba tan tímida, con su rostro lleno de rubor, casi suspirando sus palabras. El chico sentía tantos deseos de tenerla, de darle su cuerpo, de entregarle su corazón. Mas por muchos que fueran sus deseos, jamás haría algo que ella no quisiera \ Acerco sus labios al oído de ella :

-Esta bien, dejaremos esto para después, solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo – Se dio la vuelta- ahh por que no armamos el campamento, ya pronto va anochecer y …

-Pero naruto kun

-¡Que?¡

Fue una respuesta muy directa, Hinata temía que se hubiese enojado con ella.

-Ahh , bueno, ¿Por qué no, caminamos un poco mas? Konoha ya esta cerca y…

-Hinata podrías traer algo de agua?

-Ahh , hai naruto kun

Se sentía mal, naruto estaba muy serio y al trataba de manera fría e indistinta,¿Qué había ocurrido con la pasión de ase un momento? Su sueño se empezaba a convertirse en pesadilla. Tal vez tendría que disculparse con el, pero ¿Cómo se lo diría? Nunca le había pasado algo parecido, no sabia que hacer ¿Qué podría hacer para que él se contentara con ella? Lo que ella mas quería era verlo feliz, no importaba que debiera hacer para ello; ella haría lo que fuera para que el estuviera feliz .Pero ¿Qué debía hacer en ese momento?¿Como haría para hacerle sentir mejor? -"AHH si tan solo no fuera tan tímida, podría preguntarle"-Ya había ido por el agua y se dirigía al campamento , el cual ya se encontraba armado. Naruto se encontraba cerca de la fogata, moviendo el fuego.

-Aquí ..esta el agua.

-Ohh, Gracias dejala cerca de la tienda.

-Eto ,.. naruto kun …eto..yo

-Hinata, voy a pescar regreso al rato. Nos vemos

La chica vio como se marchaba. Se sentía triste, no sabia como actuar ante la actitud de su amado. Tal vez todo se debiese al conflicto de ase rato, tal vez al hecho de que no le dijese que lo amaba; "Ahh todo es tan confuso".

Tal vez debió haberle dicho lo que sentía, pero, no se sentía capaz en ese momento, su desconfianza la dominaba. Se sentía tan inútil; sentía que la vergüenza era una maldición que le habían dado.

La ansiedad la invadía, decidió esperar que su amado volviera, tenia que aclarar las cosas, no podría vivir si entre ellos hubiera un mal entendido.

Entro ala tienda a arreglar las camas; pero sentía un horrible dolor en el pecho, le dolía el que naruto la tratara fríamente; las lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos. Realmente amaba aquel chico, quería estar con el abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

-Hinata ¿Dónde estas?- era la voz de su amado narutokun

-Aquí estoy.. ya voy

Se limpio las lagrimas y salio a recibirlo. Al salir lo encontró sentado junto al fuego, preparando los pescados que había traído. El joven se había quitado la ropa y solo se encontraba en bóxer. Hinata admiraba lo bello que era su amante mas había decido aclarar el malentendido en ese momento; sabia que si esperaba mas jamás lo aria.

Se sentó junto a él.

-Etto, Naruto kun

-¿Qué oc…

Cuando el volteo a verla, habían quedado tan cerca que pudieron haberse besado; el desvió su mirada dejando ver lo sonrojado que estaba.

-AHH, bueno, yo quería preguntarte, si te enojaste por lo de ase rato?

Ahora ella desviaba la mirada, mas su curiosidad le hizo mirar al joven quien ahora la miraba extrañado. Hinata se acerco mas al chico, haciendo que le diera la espalda.

-Perdóname..yo no quise hacerte daño..yo..me ciento muy mal por lo que hice y si tu quisieras darme..una … oportunidad yo.. aria lo que fuera para que me perdonaras- tomo la mano del joven, el no la miraba pero se notaba el rubor en sus mejillas. –por lo menos mírame – hinata empezó a llorar – me duele que me trates así. ¡¿Por que lo haces?¿Oshiete?!

El chico volteo de manera brusca, se veía serio, alterado, desesperado.

-Te voy a decir por que hinata – jalo a la chica dándole un fuerte beso. Ella no entendía lo que pasaba, pero respondió al beso, esperando encontrar respuestas en este. El termino el beso, sus manos se encontraban el la cintura de la chica. Él acerco sus labios al cuello de ella mientras le susurraba.

-Yo ..no quise … hacerte daño…. Pero cuando tu me detuviste, yo tenia tantas ganas.. y me he contenido solo por que tu me lo pediste pero…-beso el cuello de hinata- tu voz, tu piel, tu pelo, tú..-la abraso y beso, primero solo juntaron sus labios, poco a poco se fue intensificando, asta que la tomo por la cintura y fuertemente hizo del beso una lucha de lenguas. Ella deslizo sus manos por el cuello de él, quien deslizaba las suyas bajo la blusa de ella acariciando su blanca piel. Subió sus manos lentamente asiendo estremecer la suave piel de hinata. Sabía que debía detenerlo, pero, también le deseaba intensamente.

Inesperadamente el chico detuvo el beso , la miraba fijamente a los ojos, las manos del joven se encontraban justo debajo del busto de la chica, que al notarlo, tomo las manos de naruto ; pero esto izo que la sujetara con mas fuerza.

-Narutokun?- Parecía que algo la había paralizado, lo único que cabía en su mundo en esos momentos eran los bellos ojos azules de su amante; el cual se levanto y la jalo contra su pecho; no saco sus manos de debajo de la blusa, solo las deslizo ala parte baja la espalda de hinata. La abraso fuertemente. Sentía la agitación del joven, se oía su corazón, fuerte y rápido.

Hinata había quedado atrapada; el chico la llevo dentro de la casa de acampar y la recostó sobre una de las bolsas de dormir mientras le retiraba completamente la blusa ;empezó a besar el cuello , dando pequeñas mordidas, así también, acariciando , suavemente los pechos de la chica, asiendo que soltara pequeños gemidos. Las manos de hinata rodearon el cuello del joven, acercándolo más a su cuerpo; él paso sus manos a las caderas delineando las delicadas curvas de hinata, esta araño débilmente la espalda de el joven, quien continuo con su trabajo de darle placer.

Empezó a bajar lentamente las últimas prendas que le quedaban a su amada y de una manera delicada pero seductora, beso cada parte por la que bajaba del cuerpo de hinata. Se despidió de cuello con una leve mordida y beso suavemente los pechos de hinata, jugueteo un instante con sus pezones y paso lentamente por su abdomen.

-OhhhNaa…ru..to…

Toco ligeramente la parte mas intima de hinata y con una ligera lamida provoco un leve gemido en la joven; debía detenerlo, mas no lo querían, realmente deseaba ese dolor, ese placer que la invadía; le hacia sentir tan bien, tan mujer. Quero ser suya una vez mas, hacerle sentir lo que él le hacia sentir a ella, cada vez que se miraban, cada ves que hacían el amor. Rápidamente Naruto se quito la única prenda que los separaba; se recostó sobre el cuerpo desnudo de hinata, la beso fuertemente, la acaricio, tratando de tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos dio como resultado el completo entrego de la joven. Suavemente acercó su miembro ala entrada de la joven y de manera delicada pero firme, fue introduciendo lentamente su miembro.

-Ahhh .. Ahh .. Ahhh …Narutooo… Ahhh … Naruto …

Ella no soportaba la excitación, la lenta penetración la enloquecía. Empezó a mover las caderas buscando el miembro del joven.

-por..favor.. Na…ru…to …-kun..por..favor…

-es..pera.. hinata…solo.. un….poco..mas..

Sus caricias se habían vuelto un mar de gemidos y fluidos, la excitación los había enloquecidota no tenían control sobre sus acciones. Hinata tomo las caderas de naruto y fuertemente lo introdujo en ella, provocando un grito en ambos. Se besaron apasionadamente, sintiéndose uno solo, más no les era suficiente, los agitados jóvenes todavía deseaban estar mas cerca el uno del otro. Hinata ya se había calmado, pero naruto no estaba satisfecho; inicio con pequeñas envestidas que producían pequeños gritos de placer. Ella se sostuvo de la espalda de Naruto, haciéndole mas fácil el envestirla. Por un momento vio una silueta tras la casa de acampar.

-Naruto…

En ese momento, el punto culmine había llegado; ambos dieron un grito por la gran excitación que ahora los abandonaba; Hinata sintió ese calido liquido en su interior y callo suavemente sobre la bolsa de dormir.

-Ahh ..Hinata…

Naruto empezó a besarla, lo que la izo sentir un dulce placer de tranquilidad y cariño.

Las caricias y los besos duraron hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos, mas permanecieron unidos hasta el nuevo día que los recibía.

Fin de Capitulo 1

Es noche, esa bella y primera noche


End file.
